


Voice on the Phone

by potatosocks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, its 1am and i wrote this in an hour, poor jumin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatosocks/pseuds/potatosocks
Summary: A lonely night in the office, and all Jumin Han wants is to hear your voice.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Voice on the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! This is my first ever mysme fic and i hope you enjoy it! i'm open to any and all feedback :)

It was a lonely night. The office crowd had long since dissipated, leaving behind long empty hallways with glowing fluorescent lights.

Jumin Han sat alone at his desk, shuffling through papers. He had long since sent Jaehee back, even as she insisted she stay, swaying slightly from the lack of sleep. They had spent countless late nights - almost too many - finishing up paperwork for the latest C&R acquisition, much to the delight of Jumin’s father. It was easy for him to say. Jumin had been the one to seek the company’s chairman out, and after months of violent negotiations with neither budging, he had finally closed the deal. Signed his name on a straight dotted line.

He had lost track of the number of times he had done that. It must have been in the hundreds. Maybe even thousands. Always his name, and no one else’s.

It was lonely at the top. Lonely in the office framed with ceiling-length windows, gazing out into the heart of Seoul. Jumin was surrounded by millions of people, and none.

Below him were 55 floors of C&R offices. His kingdom. His empire. Every single one of the workers below him, answering to him. And every single one of those workers had now left, gone home to people waiting for them.

Jumin sighed, fingers absentmindedly combing through his hair. It was getting long. Maybe it was time to go to a barber. Assistant Kang could arrange that. He reached for the button, opening his mouth to issue Jaehee with another order. He stopped inches from the button, his command dying in his throat. There was no one here. All 55 floors and he was the only one with no real home to go back to.

With another deeper, longer sigh, he threw the papers back onto the table, leaning back in his chair. How many nights had he stared at his empty office? There were days where he felt too small for this space, no matter how many deals he signed, no matter how high the graph climbed.

He could feel his hand reaching for his phone, and for once he was too tired to stop it. He just needed to hear it.

Without so much as a glance, his fingers dialled your number automatically. And this time, he didn’t hesitate to hit “call”.

He could almost feel the regret instantly. He shouldn’t have called you.

He put the call on speaker, the rings breaking the thick silence, echoing through the empty office.

Maybe this was a mistake. At this hour, you’re probably asleep and -

“Jumin? You called?”

Unconsciously, Jumin could feel a small smile creeping on his lips. He could hear the smile in your voice, the bright way you said his name. He loved how it sounded, rolling from your tongue. _Ju-min._ No one ever said his name that way. It was almost intimate.

“Um… Jumin?”

He realised with a slight panic that he needed to say something to justify the call.

“Yes. It’s me.” God, what the hell? He could turn on the charm and seduce any girl he wanted into signing a company contract with him, but all that charisma and grace flew out of the window when you were around.

You laughed, a tinkling sound that made his stomach cartwheel.

“Yes silly, I can see that,” you teased him, still giggling. “Are you still at the office?”

Was he really that predictable?

“I’m just finishing up some paperwork.”

“Did you send Jaehee home? The last time I saw her she looked like a zombie!” Jumin could hear the pout in your voice. He could even almost picture it. The playful expression you would give him, scrunching up your nose as you stared up at him. God, you were adorable.

“Don’t worry. I have already sent Assistant Kang back. It’s… It’s just me now.”

You must have heard something in his voice.

“Jumin…” You said, almost scoldingly. All he wanted was for you to say his name. He would give a million excuses just to hear your bright voice say it.

“You need to make sure you’re taking care of yourself! Who’s going to run the company without you?” You giggled.

“Hopefully not my father." That coaxed out another laugh from you. Jumin strained his ears, hoping to memorise the way your laugh sounded. 

Jumin needed a way to keep the conversation going, anything to buy a few more precious moments with you.

“Are you home? Why aren’t you asleep?”

In the background, he could hear something that sounded like a high-pitched beep, then a loud whoop. He recognised that voice.

“Oh!” Your voice sounded distant, as if you were holding the phone away. “That’s not fair!”

Jumin knew the answer before you spoke.

“I’m at Zen’s place.” You turned away from the phone, your voice slightly muffled. “Zen, say hi to Jumin!”

A “Hey trust fund jerk!” echoed faintly.

“Don’t be rude!” You laughed. Jumin could hear the sound of a pillow being thrown across the room, and Zen’s muffled protests.

“Hey Jumin Han! Don’t make my girlfriend worry!” Zen’s voice floated in through your giggles.

Girlfriend. Jumin could feel his face tighten as he heard that word.

You had fallen for Zen, hard and fast. Zen, with his honeyed words and his oozing charm. He had been the one to sweep you off your feet right from the moment you landed in RFA’s world.

_Zen._ Out of everyone you had to choose him. He was the lucky one that got to share your late nights and early mornings, the light kisses and fierce hugs, the good days and the bad.

Of course it would have been Zen. He knew every word to make you fall for him and you played along, right into his arms, as if there was a script that the two of you were following.

And all Jumin could do was watch when the two of you slow danced at the party.

“Jumin? You still there?”

Your voice broke through the haze of memories.

“Yes, I apologise.”

“It’s alright!” Jumin could hear the smile, could almost see it as though you were in front of him, sitting opposite his desk. Your elbows on the desk, palms supporting your face as you stared playfully up at him.

“Just make sure you get some rest okay?” You were standing now, palms flat on the table as you leaned closer to him, trying your best to intimidate him. He smiled at you. You were too adorable to ever really be fierce. Noticing his grin, you glared even harder, trying your best to make him take you seriously.

Jumin made a sound of approval deep in his throat.

“Good! Keep your promise okay?” You were in front of him now, getting closer. Your hands reached out, and Jumin reached back. You were standing over him, a hand running through his hair. You pulled his head to your waist, and he leaned into you. Jumin never wanted this moment to end. He could smell your faint perfume, feel the warmth of your hand on his shoulder and in his hair, almost hear his name being murmured.

“I’ll get going now? Talk to you soon!” Jumin opened his eyes and you were gone. Just a voice on the phone.

And without your voice all that was left was the deafening sound of silence.

You were with Zen, sitting on his couch, playing video games. The call must have already been all but forgotten as Zen leaned in, his lips touching yours. It was Zen’s lips against yours, Zen’s hands running through your hair, Zen’s body pressed against you.

All Jumin could do was imagine how your hands would have felt in his, how your kisses would taste like, how you would sound like as you moaned his way the same way you moaned Zen’s name.

The last images of you were leaving Jumin’s mind as he collapsed onto the chair, his chest heaving and brow slicked his sweat. But all you really were was just a voice on the phone.


End file.
